The present disclosure generally relates to systems that emit structured light patterns, and specifically relates to a projection system that generates a tileable structured light projection for wide field-of-view (FOV) depth sensing.
Structured light (SL) patterns may be used in generating depth maps for a local area. Conventional depth mapping systems typically use a single structured light pattern that is projected over some portion of a local area. However, generating a structured light pattern over a wide field of view can be difficult. For example, brightness, distortion, and/or resolution may be reduced as a field of view of a structured light pattern is increased.